


Is this truly the end?

by IntuitionIsKey03



Category: Konjiki no Gash!! | Zatch Bell!
Genre: Gen, characters may be ooc, have mercy, i also had to edit it bc i typed it like a weeb lol, this is my first fic on here, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 17:25:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7062502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntuitionIsKey03/pseuds/IntuitionIsKey03
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How I envisioned the final confrontation between the brothers would go.........kinda.</p>
<p>Also, Zeno is a piece of shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is this truly the end?

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently I wrote this like 2 years ago, I forgot I had it but *shrugs* it was sitting on my deviantART page lol. But yea, the characters may be OOC, especially Zeno, mainly because one: he doesn't really show up until a little towards the end, two: he's kinda hard to write and three: I watched the anime like 5 times, both movies like 7 times and I reread the manga like 3 times, and I still have a hard time writing how he would behave.
> 
> A/N: This was a 'what if' scenario between Zeno and Gashu and Zeno wins the fight. (I'm a sucker for angst)

Chocolate brown eyes, crystal clear tears cascading down pale, blood covered cheeks met with round lightning yellow eyes, whom also had tears gently falling down round, child-like cheeks. The small child, clad in a dark blue cloak with a crème-colored ribbon with matching blue shoes, his figure was fading, his outline remained but his body was sparkling and becoming see-through.

“Kiyomaro……I'm sorry. I couldn’t keep my promise.”

Kiyomaro could’ve sworn he felt his heart shatter from those words plus his weak and fragile voice.

“Gashu……no. It’s not your fault.”

His voice broke as he spoke but he didn’t care. He was losing time he had left with the most precious person in his life. The small child shook his head in response.

“But it is. Because I was weak. I couldn’t even protect you from danger, Kiyomaro…”

Gashu’s body was gradually becoming brighter and brighter as they spoke. Kiyomaro could do nothing but sob. He immediately reached out his injured arms and grabbed Gashu’s body and pulled it towards him, encasing him in a hug.

“Kiyomaro…?”

“Idiot! It’s not your fault……if it’s anyone’s fault, it’s mine!”

Gashu blinked in surprise, his lips turning upwards into a small smile. He started to move his small arms, gripping onto Kiyomaro’s shirt as if his life depended on it.

“Thank you…..Kiyomaro. I promise that I will never forget you…”

Kiyomaro felt his grip on Gashu tighten, refusing to let him go. He soon felt him squirm in his grip, letting him know he wanted to be let go. Kiyomaro regrettably let go of Gashu. The child stood, looking at Kiyomaro, his smile still present on his face. The glowing was becoming brighter….

“And one more thing, Kiyomaro…”

“Eh? What is it?”

The next sentence that had left Gashu’s mouth had made Kiyomaro the happiest person ever, but it had also broke his heart.

“I love you…big brother.”

The small body that had belonged to Gashu Bell had vanished into thin air, like he never existed in the first place. In the distance, the red book that held Gashu in this world has turned into a pile of ashes and soon blew away with the wind. Kiyomaro’s body had gone numb. He couldn’t move. He couldn’t think. He couldn’t do anything.

“What an idiot my brother was. But it looks like since I was the victor of the final battle, I am now king, huh?”

The voice that belonged to Zeno had snapped Kiyomaro out of his daze. He looked over at the white-clad child, and then tried to stand up despite his serious injuries.

“Oh? You’re still alive? Astounding.”

Zeno’s malicious lavender eyes spooked Kiyomaro a little but he knew better than to be intimidated by a mere child.

“You bastard…Do you have any idea what you just did?!”

The albino child scoffed in response.

“What? I sent that idiotic runt back to the Mamodo realm. What else is there to say?”

Kiyomaro grit his teeth in response.

“Do you really feel nothing?! Regret? Sadness? Anything!?! That was your little brother! You had no mercy in that fight against him!”

Zeno glared at Kiyomaro.

“What do you know, human? You know nothing of how we grew up. So I suggest you shut your annoying trap!”

Kiyomaro returned that death glare back at him.

“You’re the one who doesn’t know anything! Gashu’s memories returned to him and yet he doesn’t blame you for your hatred towards him!”

Zeno stepped back, surprised but Kiyomaro’s reply.

“W……What? No….You liar! He’s an idiot! A so-called ‘hero’! He hates anyone and everyone who hurts him, his friends or innocent bystanders!”

Kiyomaro shook his head.

“No. He never blamed you. He knows what you did was wrong but he has never blamed you for any of it. He blamed only himself.”

Zeno fell to his knees.

“No….impossible. No! He hates me! Because I was jealous of him! Father had passed down the Bao to him and not me! I had let my envy take over and caused so much pain and misery….What kind of king can I be if I hurt so many people?!”

Kiyomaro walked over to Zeno and got onto his knees to look Zeno in the eyes.

“It’s ok Zeno. Even though you did bad things in the past, you are still good. If you just fix your mistakes, they’re bound to forgive you. I’m sure.”

Zeno blinked in surprise by his kind words and then gently smiled.

“Thank you…Gashu’s book keeper. And I promise to look after him in your stead.”

Kiyomaro nodded, a smile present on his face.

“Right. Make sure he doesn’t do anything stupid back home.”

Zeno lightly chuckled.

“No promises. But I do promise to be the prefect brother to him like you were…….Kiyomaro Takamine.”

The albino child was fading fast, on his way back home to be crowned king. He then soon faded away into nothingness. Kiyomaro stood up and went to grab his backpack, ignoring the fact he had left it unzipped. A small, almost unheard ‘thud’ echoed on the charred and destroyed battleground. Kiyomaro blinked in surprise, noticing the noise. He turned around to pick up the item that was dropped but instantly froze when he laid eyes upon it.

It was Vulcan 300. Gashu’s most precious toy that Kiyomaro made for him out of an empty Pocky box and some chop sticks.

He felt the tears approaching but he kept them at bay. He picked up the toy and held it close to him as he headed back home.

 

‘Maybe……in another time……we can meet again. Gashu. My precious little brother.’

**Author's Note:**

> have mercy on me


End file.
